One Night With Panda
by Saiyuki Tachibara
Summary: Mungkin karena terpengaruh kata-kata ngawur dari Misa- membuat Light jadi salting terhadap L yang sekarang terikat dengannya.


Disini author baru #lambaikantanganpadakamera

Aku numpang publish cerita lama sho-ai yg dulu pernah aku buat, sumpah, udh lama banget. ini dri tahun lalu (2013). jadi setelah dibaca, cara penggunaan bhsny betul2 beda dngn penggunaan bhs yg skrng kugunakan. tpi krn menurutku lumayan, aku publish deh #lah

Pair : Light x L (Death Note)

Disclaimer : Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi obata

Genre : comedy (gagal), romace, shonen-ai

Rated : T

Warning : alur kilat, abal, typo(s) *moga2 g ada, bl, sho-ai dan bukan yaoi *?*, judul ama crita ga nyambung

.

.

.

One Night

"Apa kau homo?"L terdiam sejenak dengan pertanyaan konyol nan bodoh itu. Dia tak menyangka seseorang akan bertanya seperti itu hanya gara-gara borgol yang mengikatnya dengan seorang laki-laki. Apa perlu L menekan kata-katanya pada gadis didepannya ini kalau semua ini hanya bagian dari penyelidikan?

"Sudah kubilang, Amane-san. Ini hanya begian dari penyelidikan,"L menggigit ibu jarinya. Sebenarnya dia kesal, hanya ekspresi mukanya saja yang tak berubah.

"Kya~ Apa jadinya kalau mereka-"tanpa disadari Misa virus fujoshinya kumat. Tentu itu membuat L dan Light -yang berada disebelahnya- memperhatikan gadis fujoshi itu heran.

"Duo L? Apa maksudmu, Misa?"tanya Light tak mengerti.

"Rahasia,"Misa terkikik geli sambil menutupi wajahnya yang -mungkin- memerah.

Light dan L tambah tak mengerti apa maksud dari tersangka Kira kedua ini.

"Light-kun,"panggil L pelan seraya memotong cakenya dengan gaya khasnya.

Light menoleh L yang sedang menyantap cakenya.

"Light-kun benar-benar Kira, kan? Mengaku saja, lah,"tutur L sambil menatap Light tajam.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan Kira!"bantah Light kesal. Dia memang tahu apa maksud dari 'Kira', tapi bukan berarti dia Kira, kan? Well, sebenarnya ingatannya saja yang sedang hilang sekarang.

"Aku tidak yakin,"L menyerngitkan dahinya. Lalu dia meletakkan piringnya dimeja yang ada disebelahnya

"Sudah sore, Light-kun,"L bangkit dari kursinya, "Saatnya mandi,".

JDANG!

Apa dia bilang?!

"Maksudmu mandi bersama?!"kata Light canggung dengan wajah memerah.

"Iya, memang kenapa, Light-kun? Kita kan sama-sama laki-laki, jadi tidak masalah,"jawab L santai.

"Setidaknya lepas borgol ini! Kita tak mungkin mandi bersama, kan malu!"bantah light sambil menunjuk-nunjuk borgol yang mengikat tangannya.

"Nanti Light-kun kabur,"jawab L polos.

"Tapi aku gak tanggung kalau aku menyerangmu... Eh?"Light menutup mulutnya, apa tadi katanya? Sejak kapan dia tertular virus dari Misa?!

"..."

Hening...

L menghela nafas, "Jangan berfikir negatif, Light-kun. ini hanya bagian dari penyelidikan. Bukan membuktikan siapa yang uke diantara kita,"L melepas bajunya tepat diwajah Light. "Lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki,".

Blush~

"Se... Setidaknya jangan buka baju didepanku!"Light memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kita kan sama-sama laki-laki,"jawab L santai sambil membuka celana beserta dalamannya.

'KYAAA... Kami-sama, jangan buat aku menyerangnya!'iner Light nista.

L mendekat kearah Light.

"HUWAA!"Light mendorong Light kuat-kuat hingga L jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Light tambah memerah saja setelah melihat L jatuh mengangkang dan kaki terbuka lebar. Dan jangan lupa tentang keadaannya L yang telanjang bulat.

"Kenapa mendorongku?!"maki L kesal.

"Ma... Maaf, Ryuuzaki... Aku tidak sengaja. Lagipula kau juga yang salah, tiba-tiba mendekat kearahku,"kata Light beralasan.

"Kau yang telmi (telat mikir)! Aku kan berbaik hati untuk membukakanmu baju, tapi kenapa kau malah mendorongku?!"L berusaha berdiri, tapi sepertinya sulit karena bagian belakangnya sakit karena habis terbentur lantai yang keras. Poor L...

"Bantu aku, Light-kun!"pinta L sambil mengulurkan tangannya agar dibantu berdiri.

"I... Iya,"Lightpun menurut, daripada berlama-lama melihat L yang telanjang didepannya.

Lightpun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu L berdiri, tapi...

GUBRAK

Bukannya membantu L berdiri, dia malah ikutan jatuh dan menindih L yang dibawahnya.

'ARGHHH! KUSO!'batin Light frustasi dengan wajah merah padam, dia merasakan sesuatu yang tak lazim pada dirinya. Sementara dibawah sana Light terkejut bukan main, bukan karena berat tubuh Light, tapi karena sesuatu dibawah sana yang saling bersentuhan.

"AAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! PERVERT!"

BUAGH

Satu pukulan keras berhasil mendarat dipipi mulus Light.

Sial. hari ini adalah hari tersial sepanjang hidup Light. Bagaimana tidak? Wajahnya yang selama ini mulus tak bebercak sedikitpun, hari ini bengkak karena hadiah hantaman dari L. Padahal dia tak sengaja, tapi apa daya, ujung-ujungnya dia jadi tersangka.

Tapi Light bisa bernafas lega, pasalnya dia tak jadi mandi bersama L -si manusia panda itu- karena borgol yang mengikat mereka telah dilepas. Dan orang yang berhubungan dengan insiden tadi -L- sedang menyendiri dikamar lain. kemungkinan terbesar sedang mengalami stres.

Dan sekarang dia sendiri dikamar lain. Walaupun begitu, kamera pengintai dikamarnya ditambah menjadi 10x lipat, sungguh berlebihan.

"Hoam..."Light menguap seraya membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur khusus untuknya. Diapun terlelap dengan damai dikasur itu.

Sret

Light membuka matanya, lalu menoleh kebelakang karena merasakan sesuatu menyentuh punggungnya.

"HUWAA!"

BRUAGH

PRANG

PYAR (?)

"Ittai,"ringis seorang pemuda -L- sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terbentur tembok. Apesnya lagi, kue yang tadi dibawanya sekarang sudah nemplok diwajahnya.

"Ryuu... Ryuuzaki?!"Light panik sendiri karena baru menyadari orang yang didorongnya itu adalah L.

L segera membantu L dan menyingkirkan kue itu dari wajah L. Dilihatnya wajah L yang sedang menatapnya horor.

"Apa. Yang. Kau. Lakukan. Light. Kun?"kata L sambil menekan setiap kata-katanya.

Light nyengir sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "Ryuuzaki, sih. Datang tiba-tiba,".

Plek

Tiba-tiba L melempar kuenya diwajah Light.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"Light menyingkirkan gumpalan kue itu diwajahnya dengan kesal.

"Satu sama dengan satu,"jawab L santai.

"Itu..."

Cup

Light terbelalak.

"Manis,"L menyeringai sambil menjilat sisa krim dibibirnya.

Light membeku seketika.

Srrrrr...

"KYAAA! LIGHT-KUN?! Hi... Hidungmu pendarahan!"L panik sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh L dengan cepat. Light pingsan ditempat, antara kehabisan darah dan akibat guncangan maut dari L.

.

.

.

Hahaha... #ketawahambar

g tau mesti ngomong apa, ini ff lama absurd bngt, plis. ak nulis ini pas masi dalam masa kelabilan yg tinggi *?* dan otak yg koneksiny macet hingga membuatku g bisa mikir apa2.

ah, yaudah sebagai pembukaan ff pertamaku, aku cuman ngucapin TERIMA KASIH BANYAK buat yg udah baca ff ancur ini. krn g sempet nulis ff baru, ff lamapun jadi #miiinng

ya sudah, saya pergi dulu- #lalungacir

oiya, sebelum meninggalkan halaman, tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan cara me-review-

sampai jumpa


End file.
